SallyJones1998 tickle tortures Giffany/Killed
Transcript Part 1: SallyJones1998 tickle torture Giffany and gets killed by Iris *12th, 2017 *SallyJones1998: Man, I can't believe I got sent to my room after being revived with Ally by COC* A EGG UR in January 2016. What should I do today? I know, I will tickle Giffany's feet for no reason with acrylic paint just like Moe and Joe did to Azura. *to: The Lakeside *zoom into Giffany's house in the Lakeside. It is a very nice and peaceful summer morning. It's 8:00 A.M. It is very hot, but good thing Giffany is inside so she won't get sunburned. There is 6 days away before Father's day. We see Giffany, one of the Room Academy 7 girls, sleeping peacefully in her bed with her Spark Mandrill plush and Flame Mammoth plush in her arms. She is having a very good dream about going out on a date with her boyfriend, Soos. *snuck into Giffany's house without being spotted and noticed, she quietly went up the stair straight up to the second floor, and she entered Giffany's room without permission *Giffany: (In Homer Simpson's Voice) Why you little! (Changes to Salli voice) what are you doing to me? *(Cut to the park) *SallyJones1998: (in Captain Underpants's voice) Tra La Laaa! (Changes to Julie voice) you are trapped! *Giffany: (in Slippy's voice) Nooooooooo! (normal voice) Help me! *SallyJones1998: now then, now that you are trapped, can you make fake VHS openings such as Madagascar from 1974, Horton Hears A Who! from 1955, Rio 2 from 1956, and Rango from 1967? *Giffany: really? I never make fake VHS openings for ages, only real ones *SallyJones1998: well, if you say so, then I will take your shoes and socks off, and I'll put acrylic paint on your feet like Moe and Joe did to Azura *(SallyJones1998 then takes giffany's shoes and socks off as her silky soft pink feet were exposed. SallyJones1998 then burns Giffany's shoes and socks with fire) *Giffany: what the? Stop it SallyJones1998, stop please *SallyJones1998: okay, ready for tickle torture? Three, two, one, GO! *(SallyJones1998 then painted giffany's feet) *Giffany: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, NO! (5x) PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEEEEASE! Not the tohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoes! *Iris: don't worry giffany, i will be here to save you from that four year old maniac, and as for you, SallyJones1998, your going to be in trouble. Now prepare to die! *(Iris then kills SallyJones1998 for good, but the TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign with the word "Censored!") Epilogue: Azura gives Giffany a pedicure *(Iris carries Giffany to Azura while she's holding Giffany's Spark Mandrill plush and Flame Mammoth plush) *Azura: look at you little dragon toes Giffany, did SallyJones1998 did this to you? *giffany: (in churchill's voice) oh yes! (Changes to salli voice) she did. *Spark Mandrill: Ouch! Well, that looked very messy! Let's clean up the paint mess right now. First I will put some baby powder on your feet to kill the germ monsters causing foot odor. *Mandrill puts baby powder on Giffany's feet killing the germ monsters inside her feet as we cut to the inside of Giffany's feet *Yellow Germ Monster: Graaaahhhh! *Red Germ Monster: I can't take this much longer, the baby powder is killing us! *Blue Germ Monster: It's going to hurt us a lot! *Green Germ Monster: Run away! The Baby Powder is going to kill us! *Yellow, Red, Blue, and Green Germ monsters get splatted by the baby powder. Afterwards, we see Giffany's feet no longer smelling like stinky feet but like perfume *Armored Armadillo: Now to scrub the baby powder and acrylic paint off your feet. *Armadillo scrubs the baby powder and acrylic paint off of Giffany's feet. We hear bubbles wiggling and popping *Storm Eagle: Now to rinse off the bubbles from your feet. *Eagle uses the water nozzle and sprays Giffany's feet to wash off the bubbles. We hear water spraying Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons